Edward Cullen's angel
by miss.lera
Summary: Edward Cullen is rich and succesfull businessman with a dark past.Bella Swan is a PR-agent.Will she be able to heel his wounds? Will he be able to love? AH Story beter than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight and its characters**

Hi everyone, this is my first story so I hope that you like it.

* * *

BPOV

The day that began so good, ended bad.

I had headache after endless phone calls. And a fight with James, the vice president did not help.

When I wanted leave to go home, Emmett called me because he wanted to speak with me about something important.

Emmett was a great friend and my boss. I entered his office and he mentioned me to sit next to him on the leather sofa.

He shows me the front page of a paper. "And what do you think of our new client?" he asks.

On the front page was a photo of a man who everyone in the world knew. It was a photo of Edward Cullen.

"And what I have to do with this exactly?" I asked "You have make him the governor of ." Emmett said.

"Why me? I even don't live in that state!" "Bella!" Emmett warned. "Fine, fine"I gave in.

"Let me guess he wears costumes only from Armani, drives only in Mercedes and listen to Debussy." I said.

"I don't know how you do it but you are right." he answered.

When I started to leave I heard Emmet say on time that we have meeting with him tomorrow afternoon.

When I got to my car I sighed and went home after a long stressful day.

EPOV

I was working on some important documents when Jacob entered my office.

Jacob worked from almost the beginning of my business and was now my assistant and right hand.

"What do you want, Jake?"I asked him. "I found a PR agency that will working with us."

"Emmett, the president of the agency, is a friend of me. I trust him completely." he answered.

"I trust your judgment, Jake. So?" I said. "I made a appointment with 3 most important persons of that agency." Jacob followed.

"They come here tomorrow in the afternoon." Jake finished.

"Fine, but I don't have much time in the afternoon." I said. "So tell Tanya that she must be prepared for that meeting." I ordered.

"Already done." answered Jacob with a smile. "Something else?" I asked.

"No, here are the files of the persons who come tomorrow." Jacob said. And with that he left.

I sighed and opened the first file.

Isabella Swan

Creative director

Age 29

Single.

* * *

Yay my first chapter

Enjoy and please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight and its characters**

Hi everyone, here is the second chapter.

* * *

BPOV

On my way home I got a feeling that Emmett was something hiding from me about Edward Cullen.

What also strange was that he didn't tell me how he got this contract. It's not easy to get such contract

and there are others PR agencies that are willing to pay millions to get this contract.

"Grandma, Kate, I'm home" I called once I was inside the house.

I was currently living with my grandma and little sister. My parents are momentary living in London.

There are both professors and they are now lecturing at Oxford.

"Hey Bells!" my sister answered.

"Grandma is out with her friends" she informed me with a smile.

"Did you already had dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah, grandma made dinner. I think there is something left for you."

So I went to kitchen and while I was eating, I began to read his file.

Name: Edward Anthony Cullen

Age: 32

In 2000 divorced Angela Cheney. In 2002 remarried Rosalie Hale.

Own banks all across USA, television stations, magazines, fabrics…

Never came in contact with drugs. He also never had problems with authority.

He went to school in Chicago. Studied at Dartmouth. After university went working in a law firm.

When I was done with diner I went to bed want tomorrow would be a hard day.

The next morning when I came into my office I called Jasper and Peter.

"Hey Jazz. Is Peter with you?"

"Yes, do you need something?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, can you come with Peter to my office?"

"Ok, we'll be there in ten."

I lay down my phone I thought about Edward Cullen. I couldn't forget his green eyes from the picture.

"Hello Isabella" Jasper and Peter said in unison. "What did you want us? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I have a job for you two." I said.

"You both have to go to Chicago to collect information about Edward Cullen.

You know the usual. Talk to principal of his school, parents, ex-wife…

"You have a week to do that. And I expect reports from you two."

"Ok, no problem. It's not the first time." Peter answered.

When they left it was already time to go to Edward Cullen's office.

EPOV

When I was done reading file it was already 3 AM.

So put all my things away and went back home.

It was a clear night in LA and I watched the light that illuminated the city.

I tried to think what I done today but only thing came to my mind was Isabella.

I knew shouldn't think about her but couldn't do anything about it.

When I arrived home Rose wasn't home.

I found a note where stood that she stays over at her friend's home. I put my pyjamas on and went to bed.

_I was in a dark room. I was alone and I could hear screams. _

_I tried to run away but the door was closed. So I hided in a corner _

_and prayed that they would come get me. _

_But the door opened and a man stepped in._

I shoot awake. 'Not real' I chanted in my head. 'Nobody would know about this ever. EVER' I continued.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to calm me.

And I looked around in the room. The bathroom decorated Rose.

It had silver floors and ceilings, mirrored walls and doors, gold taps and pipes,

unthinkable in an exotic tropical flower pot and a white fluffy ottoman for a pedicure.

My wealth Rose always associated somehow with an abundance of mirrors.

I did not object. I never objected. I did not care.

When I was calm I went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

When I arrived in office it was already 8 o'clock. First I had a meeting with directors of a fabric in Baltimore.

It was a long and boring meeting.

After the meeting I asked Tanya to come to my office.

"Hey Eddie" she said trying to sound seductive.

"Hello Tanya, are you ready for the meeting with the PR agency?" I asked.

"Yes, they will do everything that I say." she said very content.

"Now Eddie why don't we do something fun?"

"No, I need to discuss important business with Jacob." I answered.

"Fine, your lose" she sneered and left my office.

I sighed and looked at my watch.

It was already time to go to the meeting with my new PR agency.

* * *

There you are.I hope you will like this chapter.

I know it's annoying but please R&R


	3. AN

I'm sorry but my life is such a drama at the moment that I have no time to write the story.

The story is now on hiatus. I have no idea when I will continue this story

I'm very very sorry


End file.
